


you and I'll be safe and sound

by orphan_account



Series: the sun and the princess (oneshots) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meetings, One Shot, kaylor - Freeform, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scarlet Witch rescues a civilian who ends up being special in more ways than one.





	you and I'll be safe and sound

Clouds of dust and the sounds of sirens and screams filled the air as Taylor made her way through streets full of destruction and the oozing, disgusting corpses of the alien species that had decided to attack earth, more specifically, New York City. She was rushing toward a cross section that had filled with a couple of the bastards, as they had already taken down most of them, but one smaller ship had seemingly landed safely, giving a group of about a dozen of the attackers the opportunity to corner a group of civilians, who had found an, until then, relatively safe hiding space in a coffee shop. 

She reached them just when the aliens fired one of their weapons to break the glass storefront. Taylor charged at them as the glass rained down, the red light emitting from her palms flashing towards three aliens closest to her, sending them flying through the air. Before attacking them again, she quickly spoke, letting the other members of her team know, “I could use some help on 100 West and 33th, guys.” over their earpieces. 

“I’m on it.”, a voice responded, presumingly Steve, who was now rounding the corner running, launching his shield into her direction, knocking out two of the aliens that were about to enter the coffee shop, where about half a dozen of civilians had found shelter. Taylor gathered her energy before letting out a shockwave, knocking about four more aliens off their feet, before entering the shop to protect it from inside, while Cap was in front of it, fighting one particularly persistent alien. 

Taylor rushed over to a now relatively unprotected booth where a young blonde woman was cowering, just in time to let out a wave of red light from her hands, pushing back an alien who had made it into the store and was charging at them. While the attacker was still flying through the air, she heard a scream from behind her and turned in horror to see another alien charging at the woman, and just in time to see that at the moment it had nearly reached her, a shockwave, seemingly coming from the blondes curled up body, rolled over the floor, hitting her and the alien, knocking them back so strongly that they flew out of the window and back onto the street, where Steve had just snapped the last aliens neck. An odd kind of quiet settled over the scene, an atmosphere Taylor had only ever experienced after a battle, a calm that nothing could compare to. 

“What was THAT?” Steve asked her, surprised, pulling her back onto her legs. “I-” Taylor started to speak, confused and slightly shocked. “I think that was her.” She said, motioning towards the young blonde, the only civilian that remained in the shop, the others immediately coming out of hiding as they realized the threat had passed and were now gathering around an ambulance that had rushed to the scene. Meanwhile, the blonde was still sat on the floor in the booth, knees pulled up under her chin.

When Taylor and Cap made their way to her, they realized she was shaking her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. Steve crouched down in front of her, asking her calmly “Are you okay? Do you need help?” When the blonde looked up, she didn’t reply. Instead, she whispered a confused “What happened?”. “We were looking to find that out from you, ma’am,” Steve said, getting back up and turning towards Taylor. In a low voice, he told her; “We’ll have to take her to the tower to figure out what happened. If that really came from her as you said, the guys will want to have a look at her. I’ll go meet the others, you bring her back, okay?” “Sure,” Taylor replied, sneaking a concerned glance at the blonde. “We can walk from here.”

“Great, thank you,” Steve replied, before jogging off to where he had come from. Taylor turned back to the young woman, crouching down to meet her eyes. “Hey, I’m Taylor. We’re gonna try and figure out what just happened there, could you help us and come with me?” she said, speaking softly, trying to appear as trustworthy as possible. This turned out to be pretty much unnecessary, as the woman appeared eager to find out what had happened and immediately agreed. “Of course, where do we go? I’m Karlie by the way.”

In a couple of minutes, it took the two to make their way through the messy streets to the Avengers tower, the young woman, Karlie, seemed like a completely different person. While she had seemed terrified and helpless in the store just minutes ago, she was now chatting away, asking Taylor questions, having completely changed at the perspective of finding out what happened. She was apparently trying quite hard to seem like she was okay, but Taylor noticed how quickly she spoke and her staring eyes, showing the blonde was in shock and that the attack had impacted her more than she wanted to admit. 

When they had gotten through the security levels with Jarvis and the help of Steve, who promised he’d seen it as important to let Karlie in and run some tests on her. When they got into the elevator and Jarvis’ smooth voice announced they would be brought up to see “Doctor Banner and Mister Stark”, Karlie seemed to deflate in the moment of calm, suddenly drained and seeming weak. “How do you do it?” she asked when the elevator stopped at one of the lab floors. “Do what?” Taylor asked in response while they walked through the hall. “Go into all these battles, these terrifying, traumatic situations and be... fine?” 

At that moment, the automatic doors in front of them slid open and Bruce came toward them.   
“Hey Taylor, she’s the one Steve told us about?” he asked, kind of rushed, fiddling with his glasses. “Yes, she is. This is Karlie, Karlie, this is Bruce Banner, part-time Avenger, and full-time genius.”, Taylor introduced them to each other. Karlie smiled, clearly trying to keep a collected exterior when Taylor could clearly notice in her eyes that she seemed drained and exhausted. The tall blonde extended a hand towards Bruce and he shook it, seeming slightly absent-minded. “Hey, where’s Tony?” Taylor asked, looking around the high-end laboratory.

“He’s already set up. Uh, Karlie, are you ready?” Karlie pulled her shoulders back, obviously trying to mask how tired she was. “No time like the present,” she said to Bruce, who looked to Taylor. “I’ll send her up to your place or…?” “I’ll wait on the common floor, Nat and Steve should already be up there and I think Clint mentioned food so… Just send her up there.” she decided. “Okay then, see you later,” Bruce said before he and Karlie walked into an adjacent room, Karlie giving Taylor one last look over her shoulder, making Taylor's stomach do something she hadn’t noticed before.

***

When Taylor got up to the common area, Nat, Clint, and Steve were already sprawled on the luxurious leather couches in the living area of the open floor place, multiple takeout containers strewn over the couch table and in the hands of Taylors friends/co-workers, who were all still in their, honestly kind of gross, battle gear, pieces of equipment scattered on the floor and furniture near them.  
Taylor let out a little groan as she settled into the couch next to Natasha and immediately started to look through the containers. “Have you gotten some kind of crispy chicken and rice situation?” she asked. Clint made a noise and took a second to chew and swallow what he was eating, before pointing to a particular container, marked with the number “113” in black sharpie. “The Swift Special, of course.”. Taylor let out a snort at his remark, which immediately turned into a moan when she stuffed her face with the steaming, sauce-drenched food. “Chicken has never tasted this good, I swear to God,” she said muffled with a full mouth.   
“I’m pretty sure you say that every time we get Chinese food,” Steve said with a smirk, watching a starved Taylor on the floor, piling as much food as possible onto her chopsticks. “That’s because they improve every time, duh.” She said, between bites. The group around her chuckled. Sometimes it felt weird to her to be the youngest person in the crew, but in times like these, it felt more like having a bunch of really fun aunts and uncles. 

While Taylor was still munching on her Chinese food, Steve and Clint had already finished their meal and left to go clean themselves up and change into something with less alien goo on it. Natasha remained in the living and kitchen area with her, making herself a cup of tea to wind down. When the read head sat down next to Taylor, she nearly didn’t notice before snapping back to the moment.

“Is something bothering you?” Nat asked her, that kind of mother Henn/ older sister attitude coming out that Taylor really appreciated, given her teammate was the only one she had that kind of relationship with. She sighed, putting down the, by now empty, takeout box she’d been holding. “It’s just, something about that girl, you know?” Taylor started fiddling with the hem of her top. “I just- can’t tell how I feel about her. Or why.” She subconsciously avoided the other woman’s eyes while speaking, trying to put her thoughts into words. 

If Taylor had paid attention to Natashas expression, she would have noticed the little smirk that crept onto her face when she thought about Taylor’s words. Deciding to leave the blonde, who was still in deep thought, to her ponderings and got up, taking her cup of tea with her. “Well, I gotta get out of this suit and into bed too. Good night Taylor.” Natasha said before entering the elevator. Taylor just hummed in response, her mind preoccupied with the events of the day, a particular blonde girl not leaving her head.

***  
“Oh SHIT!”  
Taylor woke up at the whispered curse, the room pitch black. “Jarvis, turn on the lights,” Taylor said, rubbing her eyes, realizing she was lying on the couch and not in her bed. She groaned at the lights and spoke up again. “Please dim the lights, Jarvis.”. Now that she could comfortably open her eyes again, she sat up and saw Karlie at the other end of the room, near the elevator, rubbing her foot at a step she must’ve hit her toe against.

“Karlie, what-” the blonde cut her off, apologizing. “Taylor, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know I’d wake you up, Dr. Banner sent me here and, I’m so sorry,” Taylor spoke up before Karlie could ramble on more. “Honestly, it’s my mistake. I shouldn’t have fallen asleep here, or should have sent you guys a memo.” She yawned as she got off the couch. “And I especially shouldn’t have fallen asleep in these clothes. Gross.” Her face stretched into an expression of disgust at the thought of how she must smell after fighting and sleeping in them. “We can go to my flat. Or wait, have you eaten anything yet? What time is it anyway?”

The more awake Taylor felt, the more conscious she was of Karlie’s presence and tried not to mess up in front of her. Karlie responded, a bit calmer now that she noticed Taylor wasn’t mad at her or anything like that. “Uh, it’s like, midnight? And I haven’t eaten anything, but I don’t want to bother you! I mean, Tony and Bruce said I should stay the night because they want to continue tests tomorrow but you can just go to bed, I can take the couch I just don’t want to be a bother!”

Taylor smiled, still nervous but at the same time trying to help the other girl relax. “Well, if you haven’t eaten anything I won’t let you go to sleep. You experienced a severely traumatic event today and your shock is maybe just now wearing off. I will not let you go to bed hungry. How do you feel about uh,” she took a look into the fridge, “Grilled cheese because I’m kinda lazy and not very creative.”

Karlie pushed herself up on the counter, feeling a comfort in how protective the other girl was acting. “I’d love that.” She said with a smile, watching Taylor gather the few things she needed. While she was buttering the toast, Karlie spoke up again; “Hey Taylor?” “Yeah?” the blonde replied, distractedly. “To come back to that whole ‘traumatic experience’ thing, how do you go into all these situations, and not be… terrified, I guess? How do you not just end up paralyzed with fear?”

The other girl dropped the sandwich into the sizzling pan, then turned towards the counter Karlie was sitting on. “I guess it’s about trust. When I go into battle, I know I can trust my team, but most importantly, I trust myself? I know what I’m capable of, I’m aware of my powers, know how to use them, I’m just, confident, I guess.” Karlie thought about that for a while, and then said with a cheeky smile “You don’t seem so confident now, do you?”

Plating the sandwich, Taylor looked down, and said quietly “Well, my powers don’t really help me talk to pretty girls.” Before Karlie could respond or just process what she’d said, Taylor grabbed the plate and said “Let’s go upstairs, you can eat at my place by I desperately need a shower.” clearly wanting to drop the topic.

Karlie nodded and slipped off the counter, still thinking about what Taylor had said. They were quiet on the elevator ride to Taylor’s apartment in the tower, up until Karlie let out a quiet “Wow” when they left the elevator as she looked around. She’d expected more of the clean sleek style of the other rooms she’d seen and was met with a similar layout, but the open space was divided with furniture, which was made from different woods, contrasting the interior design style downstairs that heavily relied on metal, sleek white surfaces and leather. Taylor’s place felt a lot homier, but still had a beautiful view of the city through the wide window across from them. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool, Tony let us customize our spaces. Okay, you can just, sit down somewhere. I’ll go clean myself up.”

Taylor disappeared and Karlie wandered toward the window front and sat down on a comfortable, vintage seeming couch and ate her sandwich looking out of the window, thinking about their conversation. When Taylor came back, her long damp blonde hair fell down onto her shoulders, and she was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a shirt with writing on it that said “Bad Bitch”, with the second B crossed out and replaced with a W, making it say “Bad Witch”. “Cool shirt,” Karlie said with a smirk. Taylor looked down and laughed “That was a present from Natasha. She’s bummed I don’t wear it outside the house.” 

“I would wear it EVERYWHERE if I was you! Seriously, it’s kinda dope.” Karlie said, only half joking. Taylor grinned and sat down on the couch beside her, scooting pretty close to her and pulling one of the furry blankets over herself. “Do you wanna stay here tonight? I mean, there’s plenty of places for guests but I thought after today you maybe wouldn’t want to be alone.” Karlie sighed. “You’re right. Thank you.” She leaned onto Taylor, putting her head on her shoulder, and both of the girl's hearts started beating louder. “I was thinking about what you said earlier,” Karlie said carefully. “Me too,” Taylor said, “because I’m sure the guys will find out what has happened there today, and when they do, you can learn how to understand and maybe control it you will be able to feel a lot safer.”

Karlie let out a small laugh. “Taylor, that’s not what I meant. I was thinking about what you said about confidence and trust.” Taylor looked up, not quite sure what the other girl was trying to tell her. They were holding eye contact, their faces only inches apart and Taylor's breath got caught in her throat. “Taylor, do you trust me?” Karlie said quietly, her face not indicating anything that would give her any sort of clarity. Captivated by the moment and the girl in front of her, Taylor nodded. A relieved smile flashed across Karlie’s face before she closed her eyes and bridged the gap between the two girl’s lips. And when Karlie’s touch lit a fire inside Taylor’s chest, everything finally made a little more sense to her.


End file.
